1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic Q-switching drive circuit for a porro prism laser resonator, and more particularly to an electrooptic Q-switching drive circuit utilizing a magnetization curve characteristic of a saturation reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in electrooptic Q-switching drive circuits, short phase-delayed high voltage pulses are generated by use of vacuum tubes, cold cathode gas tubes, hydrogen dynatrons, transistors or semiconductor switches. In these circuits, however, there are drawbacks of a relatively short use life, a slow operation speed, and an occurrence of a prelasing phenomenon.